


I'll Protect You

by rainbowchristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Phil is unique in more ways than one. The main thing that makes him different is his ability to see people's number one wish and biggest fear in blue and red respectively above their heads.Most days, Phil acts like any other seventeen year old. One day when Dan's parents physically abused him (which was unfortunately not a rare occurrence), his wish changed. Can Phil help Dan change his wish in time or will his death wish come true?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing, Mention of Sexual Assault (minor/once), Implied Child Abuse (It's also talked about a bit towards the end), Mentioned/Implied Self-harm, Panic/Anxiety Attacks, Internalised homophobia (minor).

By the time Phil was old enough to understand the words above people’s heads, he was also old enough to know it wasn’t normal.

When he was born, he never realised the coloured words above people’s heads weren’t a regular occurrence. He never really understood what the words were until he was around seven years old. He knew how to read by that point obviously and knew what the words said, just not what they meant.

That all changed when his teacher took them on an excursion to a small park near the school. The park had a wishing well and all the students were told to say a wish to it. Phil paid attention the how the blue words above the kid’s head glowed as they spoke.

It was that day Phil learned the meaning behind the sky blue words. He accepted his ability quite easily and never mentioned it to anyone. He knew how crazy he’d sound if he told parents he could see words above people’s head.

Phil learnt what the red words referred to during a game of truth or dare at a friend’s house.

“Mark, truth or dare?” one of his friends had questioned excitedly.

“Truth. No way am I letting you pick a dare for me,”

“Hm... What’s your biggest fear?” Everyone around the group leaned in which happened whenever an interesting truth or an embarrassing dare was given out.

“Isolation,” Mark replied, a light red tint to his cheeks. Phil, who had been paying rapt attention to the truth, almost missed the red words light up vibrantly before calming again to the blood-red the words were naturally.

~~~~

Phil tuned back into reality to listen to one of his good friends, Chris, mouth off about his science teacher.

“-I don’t understand why she has to be so fucking annoying. As if she  _ wouldn’t _ know the amount of work we’ve already got!”

No one else at the table was even attempting to calm him. Once Chris was sent into a rant, he was a lost cause. Pj and Dan had taken to a new topic on their own and left Phil to listen to his friend’s rant.

“Mhm,” he agreed, not really caring what Chris argued.

“Are you even listening?” Chris sounded aggressive but also slightly concerned as he snapped his fingers in front of Phil’s face. Dan and Pj turned back to Phil with equally concerned looks on their faces.

“What? Sorry, I’m just tired,” Phil stood from the uncomfortable cafeteria chair and left the room. As he walked back towards his locker to grab some books for his next class, he saw a bright red out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and, above a girl’s head, in fluorescent red, the words  _ Being Sexually Assaulted _ were glowing.

Phil felt guilty but knew there was nothing that he could do. The fears only lit up when it was going to come true within six hours or were being acknowledged verbally. Wishes were mostly the same, lighting up when a person stepped closer to completing their wish. It didn’t necessarily mean they were going to get their wish within six hours, just that they were getting closer to it.

He moved forward, continuing to walk down the hallway. Arriving at his locker, he grabbed the books he needed and moved quickly to his next class. As Dan walked into the room, his wish was glowing. It wasn’t uncommon to see Dan’s wish glowing though. His words read  _ Getting Straight A’s _ and obviously turning up to class and participating in discussions got you higher grades.

After school, Phil returned home as usual. He had originally planned to hang out with Chris and Pj but his mother had received a last-minute call into work and for some reason, that meant he had to go home. It wasn’t too bad though; maybe this way he’d get some homework done.

Once he got home, he grabbed some headphones and sat in the kitchen. He started to work on English but within thirty minutes, had already got distracted by cat videos on youtube. Phil was just about to focus on his work (and definitely get some done) when he received a message on skype:  _ Hey! _

Phil discarded his homework, knowing he wasn’t going to get any done anyway. Opening skype, he replied to Dan:  _ Hi! Ready to call? _ They always skyped after school. Usually, it wasn’t until after dinner but Dan must have been feeling a little lonely.

Dan’s answer came in the form of a skype notification informing him of an  _ Incoming call from Danisnotonfire _ .

“Hey Dan! Oh shit.” Phil’s naturally happy demeanour was quickly wiped away as he saw Dan’s fear glowing vibrant red. The words  _ My Parents Hurting Me More Than Normal _ above his head.

“H- what?” Dan began before processing the second half of Phil’s words.

Tears started to cloud Phil’s vision. He knew Dan’s parents hurt him but for it to be  _ worse than normal _ ? Phil knew Dan would likely have blood drawn sometime within the next six hours.

“Phil? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Dan sounded worried. He didn’t know what was to come and Phil felt awful for not being able to protect him.

“I- I’m okay. Sorry,” he said, swiping unshed tears from his eyes.

“Are you sure?”  _ He’s always so considerate. Dan doesn’t deserve this. _

“Yeah. Do we want to work on our project or nah?”

“Project sounds good.” So they worked on their project for almost an hour and a half. It was around five-thirty when Dan had to go.

“Sorry. I’ve got to go. My dad’s calling me.” They both knew what this meant and Phil looked down, unable to look at the innocent boy about to be harmed.

He forced himself to look up at the camera. “You’ll call me back after, yeah?”

“Yep.” He flinched at his father’s slurred yelling. “I’ve got to go. Bye, Phil.” Dan hung up and Phil signed. He knew Dan wasn’t going to call him after. Phil asked him to every time this happened and Dan always said he would, but he never did. He wasn’t even sure if Dan believed his own reply anymore.

Phil pulled the headphones from his ears and placed them on top of his now-closed laptop. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair as a way of calming himself. Standing, he wandered into the lounge and fell onto the couch for a bit.

After a while of playing mindless games on his phone, Phil returned to the kitchen and started to make two pizzas for his parents and himself.

Phil wasn’t surprised when he went to sleep that night without a call from Dan. He just had to hope that Dan was still breathing, or at least conscious.

~~~~

Phil walked through the school gates and pulled out his phone, texting Pj:  _ Where are you? _

_ Out back the usual _

_ K _

Phil started to walk through the school and out the back doors, heading towards their regular spot underneath a large tree. When you took a step back and didn’t view this place as the hell hole it was, it was actually quite beautiful. The grass outside was a healthy green and trees surrounded the fence.

Three people came into view. They appeared to be sitting next to the large tree and Phil assumed they were his friends. He wanted to run up to Dan and hug him but couldn’t. Chris and Pj didn’t know about Dan’s parents. Dan didn’t want anyone knowing but Phil. Either way, Phil was incredibly relieved to see his friend at school. Occasionally, Dan didn’t turn up to school and, coincidence or not, it was nearly always after his words glowed crimson.

As Phil got closer, he noticed Dan’s words had changed. It wasn’t a common occurrence for the words to change. It happened, but not as much as one would think. However, once Phil was close enough to read Dan’s new words, he wished they’d never changed.

In red, Dan’s biggest fear had changed to  _ My Parents Hurting Me More Than Before _ . That was bad enough on it’s own but coupled with his new wish, Phil wasn’t so sure he wasn’t dreaming. It wouldn’t be a dream, a nightmare would be more accurate. Dan’s new wish, written in a lovely blue above his head, were words that should never be in such a peaceful shade.  _ Dying _ .

As the words sunk in, Phil felt tears start to build in his eyes and his stomach plummet to the ground. He quickly wiped his eyes, plastered a smile on his face and tried to act normal.

“Hey guys!” he yelled, waving his arm as they turned around. They smiled and waved back.

“Hi Phil.” Phil took a seat with them, sitting next to Dan as usual. He glanced to the boy next to him and noticed the large scarf he was wearing. To an outsider, it looked as if he were trying to hide hickeys but Phil knew the bruises Dan hid were definitely not caused from pleasure. No one ever batted an eye when someone wore a scarf to school, not in this weather at least. It was much too cold to deny someone was a scarf to keep warm.

Dan must have noticed him staring because he looked over to Phil and in that moment, he couldn’t help but think of how beautiful Dan was. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold and his curly hair (that had probably been straightened) ruffled by the wind. He had this peaceful smile on his face, one that expressed true happiness. His eyes were a deep brown which shone like the stars. Only Phil could see the sadness behind them which he chose not to focus on.

Dan’s small smile brought him back to Earth. Pj was talking excitedly about some new anime he’d discovered the night before and he tried to get involved in the conversation but it proved too difficult. His mind returned to Dan within a few minutes of a new topic.

As the bell rang for class, he stood and pulled Dan in for a quick hug. “I’ll see you at lunch, yeah?” Dan nodded in response, before running off towards his class. No one, including Phil, noticed the slight limp in his run.

“Why don’t you two just get together already?” Chris nagged from beside Phil. He just glared back, but he was smiling.

Pj giggled beside him. “Seriously though, why don’t you tell him?” Phil looked to the ground, thoroughly avoiding eye contact with his two friends.

“He doesn’t like me. You both know that. I don’t know why you have to keep bringing it up.”

“Phil,” Chris began in a tone that sounded a little sincere but also mocking at the same time, “have you seen how he looks at you?”

“Like a friend? Yeah, I’ve seen it,” he scoffed.

“No. He looks at you differently to everyone else. And the smile he gets when he looks at you? Seriously, he likes you. He’s just not brave enough to say it. Reminds me of someone else I know.” Phil tried desperately not to get his hopes but he wished his friends were telling the truth.

“Sure, whatever. I’ll see you at lunch,” he said before jogging towards the building. Chris and Pj started to run behind him. If they wanted to get to class on time, running was the only option. Really, it was their own fault. Who chose to sit at the back of the school furthest from the building? And in the freezing cold at that? The only other people outside in this weather were the smokers and they hid behind the school, not next to the fence.

~~~~

Phil’s first few classes passed in a blur. He struggled to focus on anything ever since he’d seen Dan’s new wish. His social economics teacher, Mr Lloyd, was explaining some project they had to work on but he’d have to ask his partner to update him.

Dan wasn’t in the room. If Dan wasn’t in the room, Phil had no way of knowing if he was safe at that exact moment. How strong was his wish? He wouldn’t actually try to kill himself, right? Was his life really bad enough that he could only see death as a way of escaping?

Phil knew he was just working himself up but it was a genuine concern. He was only pulled from his thoughts when he heard his presumed partner calling his name repeatedly. They sounded pissed, clearly showing they’d called his name at least a few times. Phil dreaded telling them he had no idea what the project was on as well.

~~~~

By the time it was lunch, Phil was rushing to his locker, shoving his books away and running - or walking as quickly as possible for it to still look somewhat normal - towards the little picnic table behind the school where he and his friends always sat for lunch.

As he got closer, he realised there were only two figures by the tree. Pj and Chris had a shared class just before, Phil knew that. Which meant it was Dan who wasn’t there yet. Phil tried to ignore the dread pooling in his stomach as he sat down.

“Hey,” Chris said, pulling out a packet of chips from his bag.

“Hi, where’s Dan?”

“Wow nice to see you too, Phil,” he laughed. “Don’t know. We assumed he’d be with you. Why? Are you going to tell him finally?” Pj questioned teasingly. Phil looked around, making sure Dan or anyone else wasn’t present. To be honest, Phil would prefer Dan overhearing this conversation that being away from him, wherever he was, doing whatever he was doing.

“No, I haven’t. I don’t know if I’m going to. There’s something more important,” he explained, concern clear in his voice and the fact that he hadn’t sat down yet. Pj and Chris must have picked up on this too since they both dropped their playful attitudes and looked at Phil seriously. “I, um, I can’t talk about it. It’s not fair to Dan,” he said it quietly and he wasn’t facing them but they still understood him. He quickly realised his eyes were scanning the school’s roof and he looked back to his friends.

“What?” Chris asked at the exact same time as Pj said “Oh,”

“I- uh, I just can’t go into it but I’m really worried about him; he still isn’t here. I’m going to go look for him,” he said, making an action that was kind of a point back to the school but not really.

Chris and Pj began to stand. “Can we come too?”

“I think- it might be best if it’s just one person.” He felt mean ditching his friends but hoped they would understand. Having three people confront Dan wouldn’t help anything. Besides, according to their friends, Dan was closest to Phil. It made most sense for him to find Dan. Phil just hoped Dan would be safe when he found him. Hoped he’d be awake. “Just text me if he turns up here!” he yelled as he began to jog away.

Phil ran as fast as his legs could carry him. In all honesty, he should have told Chris and Pj about Dan’s plans. It would have meant six eyes looking out for him rather than two. It was too late now though; Phil would have to work with what he’s got.

Once inside, Phil’s running didn’t cease. He was surprised no teachers had stopped him yet but he wasn’t complaining. The faster he could move, the fast he could find Dan.  _ He wouldn’t try anything at school, right? _ It was all he could think.

First, he checked Dan’s homeroom, the counsellor’s office and the main bathrooms. He tried to remember Dan’s most recent class as he ran through the school, peeking through the windows to check the classrooms.

He’d yet to find Dan and was now running upstairs to the school’s second floor. Running around the corner, he crashed into someone.

“Ugh, sorry,” Phil said, already stepping out to move around the person.

“Mr Lester,” he heard a teacher begin, “why are you running inside?”

“Sorry. I just really need to find someone.”

“Who are you looking for? I might be able to help,” she offered. It occurred to Phil that she was Dan’s homeroom teacher and could know which class Dan had just had.

“Dan Howell?”

“Mr Howell,” she said, seeming to think. “I believe he had A level mathematics just before lunch.”

“Thank you!” Phil yelled as he already started running away towards the mathematics classrooms. Thankfully, the teacher didn’t scold him on running; she must have realised it was important.

Phil pulled open a classroom door and peered inside only to find one student sitting and scribbling insistently at some paper. He closed the door and tried the next one.

It was in the second last maths classroom that Phil found Dan. He almost missed him too. The fragile boy was hiding in the back corner and had only been seen by Phil because of a conveniently timed sniffle.

Phil breathed a huge sigh of relief, seeing Dan alive but more importantly, safe. He walked over and kneeled down as not to tower over him.

“Dan,” Phil called calmly, reaching out a hand to rest on Dan’s arm. As soon as his arm made contact with Dan’s skin, the boy set off.

“No, please don’t. I’m sorry. I’ll try harder. Please, no. Please.” It hurt Phil to listen to this but he needed Dan to understand he was safe. He did remove his hand though, thinking that it was likely the offending touch that had set him off.

“Dan, you need to slow your breathing. Can you breathe with me?” Phil asked cautiously. Dan still didn’t seem to be fully aware of the situation but nodded and looked to Phil with wide, scared eyes. “Okay. Breathe in; one, two, three. And out; one, two, three. Good job,” Phil praised. He hadn’t really managed to hold his breath but it was still better than nothing.

Dan seemed to be having some internal conflict and Phil wished to wrap his arms around the broken boy and protect him from the world. His eyes showcased relief now that he realised it was Phil with him.

“Can I touch you?” he asked carefully. Dan, who was still non-verbal, answered by flinging himself at Phil and sobbing into his chest. His breathing was still much to fast for Phil’s liking but couldn’t do much with the boy sitting in his lap. He just hoped the cuddle would be somewhat comforting for him. Slowly, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around the boy, easily loose enough for him to break out of.

“Can you follow my breathing again?” Dan nodded into Phil’s chest at this but quickly lifted his head up to look Phil in the eyes. It was incredibly inappropriate for the situation but Phil couldn’t stop himself thinking how close their faces were, how easy it would be to kiss him. “Ready? Breathe in; one, two, three. And out; one, two, three. Good, again. In; one, two, three. Out; one, two, three.”

This continued for at least a few minutes. At first, Dan struggled to hold his breath for so long. His heart beating much too fast to allow for such slow breathing. He did manage to get his breath under control though. After a few minutes, he was breathing in and out in time with Phil’s breath. Dan was still sat in his lap, sitting sideways and twisting to have his face in his chest.

Dan eventually calmed down enough for stuttered words to be formed. “I’m s-sorry,” he mumbled out, his face still pressed into Phil’s chest.

Phil lightly placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders and pulled him away from his chest. His hands instinctively moved to wipe Dan’s tears away. “You have nothing to apologise for. Do you want to tell me what happened?” Phil said softly, still scared of breaking the fragile boy.

“Some kids w-were yelling about m-marks on a p-project and I got st-stupidly s-scared. One slap-slapped the other and I c-couldn’t handle it. They w-weren’t mad at m-me or any-anything but I still fr-freaked out. I’m sorry.”

“Dan, you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s not your fault, okay?” Dan nodded numbly and lent forward again, hiding his face in Phil’s shoulder this time. Phil rubbed his back as silent reassurance while Dan calmed himself again. “Dan,” he began. Dan pulled away to look Phil in the eyes. He could see the tears still brimming in Dan’s brown eyes, his eyelashes clumped together. “What do your parent’s do to you at home?”

He knew it was a risky question, one that could easily cause another wave of tears to be drawn from Dan. But if the tears were necessary to get answers, then so be it. Phil needed answers to be able to help his friend properly.

Dan shook his head fiercely, seemingly debating running away or hiding. He seemed to choose to hide as he placed his head in Phil’s chest yet again and tightened his grip tightly on his shirt.

“Dan, you need to tell me. It’s important.” Dan continued to shake his head and Phil gave up. Nagging him would only push the boy away. While it hurt that Dan didn’t confide in him, he understood completely and only wished for Dan to be safe.

After a few minutes of silence only broken by Dan’s hiccups, Phil said, “Do you want to sleep over tonight? I know my parents won’t mind and I think you need a break from home.”

“I need a break from life.” Phil pretended not to notice the horrible meaning behind Dan’s words. “I’ll have to check with my parents though,” Dan added quickly. He pulled out his phone and found his mother’s contact before realising he was literally sat in Phil’s lap. Standing quickly, he mumbled something that sounded like “Can you leave while I call?”

Phil, mostly guessing what Dan had said, stood as well and told him he’d be right outside if he needed him. He did wait outside like promised, however, the purpose of this was made void as Phil’s curiosity got the best of him. He opened the door slightly, just enough to hear the conversation and waited for Dan’s mum to pick up.

Dan’s mother had sounded less than thrilled but did agree to let Dan sleep at Phil’s house. As Dan hung up, he quickly but quietly closed the door and lent against the lockers next to it, getting out his phone to seem busy.

“My mum said I can sleepover,” he said excitedly as he walked through the door.

“Great!” Phil put his phone away and looked at Dan. There wasn’t any trace of his breakdown now; if Phil hadn’t seen it just minutes ago, he never would have known. “Ready to go?” Dan nodded and they began to walk towards their next class. Dan’s attack had taken up most of the thirty-minute lunch break and while they were going to be a little early, neither saw any point in going somewhere else.

Phil pulled out his phone as they walked and read the new message from Pj:  _ You find Dan? We’re going to class. Tell me if you need help looking _

_ Found him. Don’t worry. He’s alright now. We’re heading to PE. He’s sleeping over mine tonight as well :) _

_ Ok, glad he’s ok :D Are you going to tell him tonight? _

_ I’m ignoring that _

Phil put his phone away as he walked into the sports hall. There were two girls already there warming up. He would never understand anyone who actually enjoyed sport and willingly turned up early just to stretch.

~~~~

“Ready to go?” Phil asked as he closed his locker.

“I’ve got to grab a few things from my locker if that’s okay?”

“Of course!” After Dan exchanged his belonging to ones he needed for the weekend, they started walking towards the large glass doors at the front of the building.

“Do we need to stop by your house so you can get some pyjamas?” Phil questioned, holding for door open for Dan.

“I’ll be alright,” Dan whispered, going quieter for the second time that day. Phil wondered if he really didn’t need anything from home or if he was just afraid to go there.

Once they got home - Phil’s mother (as he thought) was completely fine with the last-minute sleepover - they went to Phil’s room where they fell onto his bed.

“So what do you want to do?” Phil asked while he lay on his back, eyes closed.

“I don’t know. We could play Mario Kart maybe?”

“Sure.” Even though they’d decided what they were going to do with the afternoon, neither made an attempt to move. It was at least half an hour later before they’d actually convinced themselves to get up and do something with the afternoon. They both laughed about how lazy they were as Phil set up the tv.

Times like these were nice. They reminded Phil and Dan wasn’t too far gone yet; he smiled and laughed as any healthy person would. However, he couldn’t stop his heart dislodging itself from his chest every time he saw the blue words above Dan’s head. He’d be laughing too hard, unable to focus on the game and yelling at Phil for quote-unquote  _ cheating _ . Phil would look over to see Dan holding a strong blush and dimples showing. Then Phil’s eyes would float upwards out of habit and his face would fall. His entire body ached when he saw the words but his heart was the worst. It was his chest that felt the most pain and concern for his friend.

After far too many rounds of Mario Cart, they had dinner and after that, they watched movies in Phil’s room. They’d decided to rewatch all of the Harry Potter films since they had nothing better to do and they were both massive nerds.

“Here you go,” Phil said as he handed some pyjamas for Dan to use.

He seemed to study them before speaking: “Do you have anything with long sleeves? It’s, uh, kinda chilly.” Phil smiled, putting the t-shirt back and grabbing a jumper (that doubled as PJs) for him. When Dan returned from getting changed - his hands were mostly covered by the sleeves which was just too cute. Once they settled in for the night, they climbed under Phil’s duvet and started the first film.

At some point, Dan shuffled closer to Phil and rested his head on his shoulder. Phil tried to remain as relaxed as possible despite Dan being ridiculously tense. Without even touching him a whole lot, Phil could tell how stiff his body was. He wanted to wrap his arm around the boy in a comforting - nothing more than friendly - way but wasn’t sure how Dan would react.

During the third movie, Dan fell asleep. It was around the part where Harry was learning the Patronus charm and Phil had been too wrapped up in the film to notice at first. Once he did notice though, he smiled softly at his friend and admired how peaceful he looked in his sleep. His closed eyes showed off his long eyelashes and his mouth hung open a little, small breaths falling every few seconds.

It was around eleven o’clock and Phil was just about ready for a midnight snack despite all the junk food he’d already eaten that day. He carefully moved out from under Dan, who had splayed himself across Phil in his sleep and quietly walked to the kitchen. Deciding to eat an apple rather than more junk food, he grabbed a glass of water and the piece of fruit before making his way back upstairs without waking anyone.

Once closing his bedroom door, he padded over to the bed and sat, half lying, against the headboard next to Dan. Without even realising, Dan reached out and snuggled into Phil’s chest, fast asleep and unaware. Phil tried to keep his heartbeat regular; this was nothing more than platonic. Dan wasn’t even conscious of what he was doing so there was no way this could mean anything.

“Leave m- alone,” Dan mumbled, hand scrunching in Phil’s pyjama shirt. “Don’t, no, stop,” Dan whimpered.

Phil caught on to what was happening pretty quick; Dan was talking in his sleep, completely unaware of anything he was saying.

“I-s my life. Can do what I want.” Dan was adorable while sleeping and Phil would have liked to be able to cherish this moment as it was but he was too curious as to what Dan’s dream was actually about. He didn’t sound happy, that much Phil could tell.

“Let m- die.” Phil’s heard practically dislodged itself from his chest and was already halfway across the country. He couldn’t breathe. Was Dan dreaming of killing himself?

Phil’s first thought was to check Dan’s arms which was strange to say the least; wouldn’t his first thought be to wake him from his unpleasant slumber? Phil carefully unfolded Dan’s fingers from his shirt and lifted his arm, pushing the (thankfully loose) sleeve up his arm. Phil almost regretted his decision; the sight was horrible.

Dan’s arms were lined with cuts. Most of them were a pale white, they were older. Some were wide and pinkish, maybe a week old. They were still healing. On only one of Dan’s arms, lay hundreds of cuts, at least twenty no more than a day old. They were an irritated red, only just starting to heal. He would have liked to check Dan’s other arm but two things stopped him: one, Dan was laying on it and two, he had just shot up in bed yelling “No!”

“Dan, you’re okay. It was just a dream. You’re safe now,” Phil tried to explain, comfortingly rubbing his back. Dan’s big, brown eyes began to fill with tears and he became slowly more awake. His head tilted slowly towards his arm, free from the long sleeve that usually covered it, and back to Phil. 

Recognition seemed to dawn on him as he rushed to grab the sleeve and pull it back down, looking at Phil with a look of pure terror. He climbed quickly to the end of the bed and Phil reached for his wrist but missed. Dan, who was now standing, became fully awake; realising what was happening, he bolted from the room before Phil could say anything.

Phil ripped the sheets off him too and ran to follow Dan, reaching Dan just before he reached the bathroom. Dan hissed as Phil’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and some part of Phil realised why but most of him was just relieved that he’d reached Dan. He quickly pulled Dan in for a hug which he easily accepted; Dan collapsed and they both sunk to the floor, Dan sobbing and Phil terrified out of his mind.

Phil helped Dan through this attack the same way he had at school: helping his breath slow to a somewhat normal speed and offering physical comfort. When Dan’s violent sobs had dulled to a small whimper, he lightly pushed the boy away to look in his eyes. Dan’s eyes were beautiful even when they were filled with tears and red and puffy. Something Phil didn’t recognise flashed behind Dan’s eyes when they made eye contact but Phil took little notice of it; it wasn’t important right now.

“Do you want to go to my room?” Phil asked cautiously as he wiped Dan’s cheeks and pushed his long fringe out of his eyes. Dan nodded slowly, his fringe falling back into his eyes. Phil stood, reaching out his hand for Dan, and led him back to the room. They still had to be quiet, his parents were still sleeping. “Dan, we need to talk about this.” As Phil spoke, Dan tensed again on the bed and seemed to struggle against himself not to run again.

“No,” Dan replied, definitively. He started to play with the hem of his jumper and refused to look anywhere but his hands.

“Dan,” he said again carefully. They needed to talk about it. This couldn’t go on.

“Phil, I can’t. I’ve never talked about it before. I don’t know if I can.” He sounded so scared and anxious. It hurt Phil to know he was the one causing it.

“Can you at least try? All I ask is for you to try. I want to help you but I can’t without knowing what you’re going through.” Dan looked up through his long, wet lashes straight into Phil’s eyes. His cinnamon eyes held so much emotion; Phil would be mistaken if he said they didn’t hold a small amount of hope.

“What do you want to know?” he said quietly, almost too quiet for Phil to hear. But he did hear it, and he smiled sadly.

“Why do you hurt yourself?” There was no point in being subtle. Phil wanted answers to his questions to help Dan; if he twisted the questions to be more light-hearted, he wouldn’t get the answers he required. Besides, why make something as dark and horrible as this seem happier; this was the exact opposite to a cheerful topic.

“Because it’s the only thing I have control over. Though, sometimes it doesn’t feel like I’m in control. It’s like, like there’s nothing else I can do but it’s more control than I’d have without it.” Dan was clearly trying to remain composed and speak clearly but it didn’t stop a few tears making their way down his face.

“And what do your parents do to you at home?” Phil was fully aware of how dangerous this question was. Last time Dan had flat out refused to answer but if he did answer this time, Phil wasn’t sure if it would cause him more harm.

“My p-parents? They hit me. Say I’m a worthless p-piece of sh-shit. Sometimes I b-bleed, they d-don’t c-care. Tell m-me I’m weak for cry-crying. If I s-stand up f-for myself, they m-make it w-worse.” Dan was balling his eyes out now. He looked up to Phil as he stopped talking and before Phil even knew what was going on, Dan’s lips were on his. It was only for a fraction of a second before he pulled away, fear overpowering the sadness in his eyes from just seconds earlier.

Dan bolted from the room, much too fast for Phil who was still in shock. Dan had kissed him, and then ran to the bathroom. As Phil processed this, he stood quickly and ran to the bathroom as well. His brain had decided it was too sleepy to deal with anything that was happening but sleep wasn’t an option. Dan was locked in the bathroom doing god knows what to himself.

“Dan!” Phil half-yelled, still afraid of waking his parents. He did not need them asking questions, everything was bad enough at it was. There was no reply from Dan behind the door and Phil feared the worst.

He rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Quickly grabbing the bowl of miscellaneous keys from the cupboard, he checked the labels: spare front door, spare back door, basement, spare car, garage, bathroom. Phil snatched it and ran upstairs.

He violently shoved the key in the lock and twisted and turned. Of course, the fucking keyhole hadn’t been used ever so it was stiff. After around thirty seconds of trying, he heard a click and grabbed the handle, turning it.

“Dan,” he gasped as he opened the door. Phil watched as a blade was pressed against his skin and slid, blood trickling out. “Dan!” Phil yelled, no longer caring about his parents’ slumber. Dan was more important than the Queen’s sleep, let alone his own freaking parents.

“Dan, hey, Dan. You don’t have to do that,” Phil said anxiously. He was now next to Dan, grabbing his wrists and restraining him. “You don’t need to do that anymore. You’re safe, you’re okay. I’m here.” Phil didn’t even know what he was saying, he was just talking. His parents must sleep like logs though because they still hadn’t appeared in the bathroom door.

Dan fought again his new restraints. “No, please. I need to. Please, I-I can’t. I did bad, I need to be punished.” Phil didn’t think Dan was even aware of what he was saying, but neither did he so it worked well.

“Dan, you don’t need to hurt anymore. You’re safe. I’m here, you’re okay. You’re okay,” Phil just kept mumbling words of reassurance. Dan still held the small blade in his hands; Phil didn’t have a spare hand to throw the damned thing away.

They went back and forth for what felt like twenty minutes: Dan desperately trying to get control to hurt himself and Phil fighting against that urge. Dan did eventually calm down though. And it was once Dan curled in on himself, he dropped the blade, opting to wrap his arms tightly around his legs instead.

Phil slid the blade out of reach as soon as it hit the floor and moved to comfort Dan. “Hey, you’re okay. Everything’s okay.”

“B-but I k-kissed you. T-that’s w-wrong.” Phil let Dan blabber out whatever he wanted to say while rubbing his back.

“Dan, it’s okay to kiss someone. Even if you’re both boys.”

“B-but mum and d-dad will-”

“They don’t have to know,” Phil pointed out, pulling Dan in for a hug. Dan clutched onto Phil’s shirt (and for god’s sake, the shirt was going to need two rounds of ironing) and hid his head in his chest just like earlier. “And I don’t mind that you kissed me. In fact, I liked it.”

Dan pulled his head back then and looked at Phil in the eyes again. Phil moved his hands from Dan’s shoulders and wiped his cheeks, pushing his fringe out of his eyes once more.

“Really?” Dan asked, sounding scared and as if he thought Phil would yell “Ha! Got you!” any second.

Phil chose not to answer with words and instead, pulled Dan in for another kiss. At this point, Dan was basically sat in his lap, Phil’s arm wrapped around his back and his fingers curling in Dan’s curled hair.

When Dan pulled away to breathe, he’d calmed down considerably. Phil lifted him - which wasn’t difficult as he weighed practically nothing - and stood, pulling Dan up with him. Placing Dan on the closed toilet seat, he spoke: “Don’t go anywhere or I swear to god.”

He picked up the blood-stained blade and placed it in the bin. Quickly grabbing the first aid kit from downstairs, he went entered the bathroom to find Dan exactly where he left him.

“We need to get this cleaned up,” Phil explained as he unzipped the kit. He reached for Dan’s cut arm (which thankfully only had a few shallow cuts), but the brunette pulled back.

“Don’t.”

“What? Why?”

“I d-don’t deserve to heal.”

“Dan, they’ll get infected if I don’t clean them,” he tried to reason logically. Dan stubbornly kept his arms crossed which irritated Phil past logical thinking. “Dan, just give me your freaking arm!” he half-shouted.

Fear crossed Dan’s features as he unwrapped his arm, presenting it to Phil straight away. “Thank you,” Phil whispered as he held Dan’s wrist lightly. “I’m sorry I yelled. I just hate to see you hurting.” Dan nodded numbly in reply, his eyes focussed on watching his forearm be disinfected.

Phil wrapped a bandage around his arm and patted it lightly. “All done,” he said, smiling a little and lightly kissing his bandaged arm. “Mum always used to say kisses make things better,” he explained jokingly. “Let’s go back to bed. It’s been a long night.”

Phil held Dan’s hand as they walked back to his room, climbing into his bed. The red numbers next to his bed informed him that it was nearing three in the morning. They could get another five hours or so of sleep. It was Saturday anyway, no need to wake up early.

Once they were lying in bed, they both slipped into unconscious quickly. Phil was still awake enough to notice Dan cuddling to his side though. Still conscious enough to feel Dan’s head on his chest and hand resting on his stomach. He didn’t even care though. He wasn’t sure if he was delusional from exhaustion but Dan’s weight on his body didn’t feel entirely awful. In fact, it was quite relaxing.

~~~~

Waking up in the morning was a difficult task. For starters, they were both exhausted from the night before. Couple that with Dan still fast asleep hugging Phil and Phil being extremely hungry; let’s just say it’s not a good mix.

On one hand, Phil was incredibly comfortable and relaxed with Dan resting on him. But on the other, he was hungry and any minute his mother would likely come in soon and usher them out of bed (and find out he was gay, or at least assume); his phone told him it was half-past nine after all.

Luckily, he didn’t have to make the decision for himself as Dan started to stir. Phil, for some reason, decided to feign sleep; he was curious to find out what Dan would do waking up only to find himself cuddling Phil.

Dan pushed lightly on Phil’s ribs, likely trying to push himself up but not realising he was pressing into another person. The light pain ceased soon and Dan retracted his hand - which Phil was almost sad to see go. A few seconds later, he felt Dan scramble off the bed and pad quickly but quietly from the room.

Second thoughts of feigning sleep: maybe it wasn’t such a great idea. Phil now had another choice to make: follow Dan to make sure he was safe (and let him know Phil was awake the entire time) or lay in bed and pretend to wake up a little later on his own (thus keeping his little secret).

He decided Dan’s safety was ultimately too important. He opened his eyes for the second time that morning and blinked the harsh light away. Quickly, he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Thankfully Dan wasn’t there.

Walking downstairs, he saw Dan sat on the couch holding a cup of hot tea. Phil let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and snuck up behind Dan. “Boo!” he half-yelled, messing up his already messy hair with his hand. Dan’s head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide. “Sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“‘s okay,” he mumbled into the tea, taking a sip.

He heard sounds in the kitchen, hinting his mother was cooking, and followed the sound.

“Hi mum,” he said happily.

“Good morning, dear. How late did you two stay up last night?”

“I’m not sure, I think it was after midnight?” Phil’s mother smiled and shook her head light-heartedly.

“What would you and Dan like for breakfast?”

“Some toast would be nice, and maybe some hot chocolates?” His mother nodded in agreement and moved to the pantry for bread. “Thanks, Mum,” he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Phil left the kitchen then and entered the lounge to find Dan still sitting with his now almost empty cup. Phil gulped as he saw the red words above Dan’s head glowing; how bad would it be this time?

“How are you feeling today?” Phil asked conversationally as he sat down; Dan didn’t need to know Phil was asking how bad his mental health was that morning and not his overall health.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Dan replied quickly, almost too fast to be understood.

“I’ve already told you it was okay. None of it was your fault, don’t you dare feel bad about anything. I really don’t mind. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Dan nodded and took another sip before placing the empty mug on the coffee table in front of him. He pulled his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around him which Phil had noticed enough times to know it was a comfort thing for him.

“You know, if you want, you can always stay here for a while? I know my parents won’t mind.”

“I can’t,” he said, sounding a little disappointed but more scared or frightened. “My parents would be so mad,” Dan explained.

“Are you sure?” All Phil wanted was for Dan to be safe; returning to his home was definitely not fulfilling those wishes.

“I should go, my parents will be wondering when I’m getting home.”

“But my mum's making breakfast. At least stay for breakfast, then I can walk you home.”

“You don’t have to look after me; I’m fine on my own.” Dan stood and stretched quickly, before walking to the kitchen. Phil heard faintly “I have to get home, sorry. Thanks for having me.”

“Dan,” Phil called as he walked over to the front door. Dan was just about to leave but he turned to listen to Phil. “Stay safe,” he said, pulling Dan in for a quick hug and kissing his head, his nose being tickled by the wild, untamed curls.

Dan pulled away and nodded once more before opening the door. “Thanks for having me,” he whispered, closing the door behind him as he left. Phil watched through the window as Dan turned down the street and disappeared.

Phil ate his breakfast slowly and ended up having two hot chocolates since his mother had already started preparing them when Dan left.

“Phil,” his mother said, sitting down across from him with her own cup of coffee. “If you don’t mind me asking, why was the first aid kit in the bathroom?”

Phil mentally scolded himself for not tidying up but reasoned that he was exhausted from fighting Dan and sleep deprivation. “Oh, uh, Dan slipped and scratched his arm,” Phil explained, hoping it sounded believable.

“Oh, poor dear. Next time, please try to remember to tidy up though.” She stood from her seat and began to clear the table and he followed, not wanting to be rude.

“Sorry, we were both really tired when it happened and just kind of, forgot?”

“It’s okay, Dear. Why don’t you go get dressed? I can finish up down here.”

“Okay, Mum. Thanks.” So Phil went upstairs and began to clean. His heart hammered in his chest as he caught sight of the time; Dan would be home by now. Folding away the air mattress Dan was supposed to sleep on, Phil decided he’d call him in half an hour.

That half-hour ended up being one of the longest half hours of his entire life. Every few minutes he’d look at his phone and sigh at the prospect of having to wait longer. He’d finished tidying up and getting dressed but he couldn’t will himself to do anything; he wouldn’t be able to focus even if he did find something to pass the time with anyway.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the time ticked over to 10:17 am which was exactly thirty minutes after he said he’d call Dan. He was already holding his phone so he quickly pressed call - yes, he had the phone app open on Dan’s number in preparation.

“Come on, pick up Dan, please,” Phil said to no one.

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

“Dan, please. Please pick up.”

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

“You have reached the voicemail of-” Phil hung up before the annoying robotic voice could continue. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and before he was really conscious of his actions, he was running down the stairs yelling to his parents “I’m going out for a bit!”

Phil raced down the street and turned, vaguely remembering how to find Dan’s house. He’d only been there once, a few months ago because it was absolutely necessary. Dan never invited people to his house, no doubt due to his parents’ behaviour, but Phil had passed it once. If only he could remember how he got home from there.

He pulled out his phone and dialled the police. It might be a drastic measure but sometimes Dan called for drastic measures.

“Hello, nine-nine-nine. What’s your emergency?”

“Police,” he puffed out. He really needed to exercise more.

“Hello, what’s the situation?”

Phil explained the situation, unaware of what he was really saying. He thought he said something about abuse and he threw Dan’s address somewhere in there too.

“We’re sending someone now. Are you in the house?”

“No, I’m running. He’s my friend.”

“Okay. And how do you know he’s in danger?”

“I just do, okay. It sounds like I’m lying but he is in danger. His parents hit him; I’m scared it’s way worse than normal.”

He turned another corner, not even looking as he crossed the road, and hoped he was going the right direction. If he hadn’t gotten confused, the next left turn should he Dan’s street. It really was convenient how close they lived to each other. The officer on the phone kept talking to him and telling him to stay calm; according to him, the police were making their way there as quickly as possible.

Phil turned what he believed was the final turn and ran down the street. It looked promising. As he ran, he was confirmed to have the right street by the two police cars parked outside a house that looked exactly like Dan’s.

Three officers began to walk up to the front door, guns in hand. The fourth officer began to talk to Phil, keeping an eye on the house.

“Do you know what’s going on in there?” the officer asked.

“My friend, Dan, his parents hit him. I’m scared it’s worse than normal.” Phil heard yelling from inside the house and prayed to every god and superhero he’d ever heard of that Dan was safe from not only his parents, but himself too.

“Do you know how long this has been going on for?”

Phil didn’t get a chance to answer as a gunshot fired inside the house and Phil ran. The police officer he was talking to tried to grab him but narrowly missed and he ran as fast as he could. Looking back, Phil would realise how idiotic he was but he was acting entirely of adrenaline.

Once inside the house, he saw who he guessed was Dan’s father on the ground bleeding. One of the officers was talking into the radio, requesting “medical backup stat”. Phil didn’t really spare a glance at Dan’s mother as she held her hands in the air, a look of pure fear on her face.

Phil ran up the stairs, ignoring the police telling him to stay where he was. There was only one door closed upstairs so Phil guessed Dan must have been hiding behind it. As Phil approached the door, he heard sobbing coming from behind it.

“Dan? Dan, it’s me, Phil. Can you open the door for me? You’re safe now.” Phil heard some shuffling and then the door swung open. Phil didn’t even realise it wasn’t locked, but it looked like Dan had barricaded it.

Once Dan’s brain caught up and realised he was safe, he collapses into Phil’s arms, toppling them both to the ground. “It’s okay, Dan. You’re safe now,” as Phil spoke, a police officer came up the stairs and found them.

“Hello, Dan is it?” Dan looked up at the officer, who was kneeling now and nodded. His arms were wrapped tightly around Phil and he rested his head on Phil’s chest, crying into it and soaking his shirt.

“You’re safe now. Would you like to come with me?” Dan looked over to Phil with a look that asked if it was safe.

“He’s on our side, Dan. He’s not going to hurt you.” Dan nodded and Phil helped him stand. In order to walk, Dan had to release Phil but was sticking close and had his arms wrapped around Phil’s arm, half hiding himself behind his friend.

“Are you coming too?” the officer asked Phil. He, in return, looked to Dan and waited for his response. He wanted to go but would never do it if he’d make Dan uncomfortable or unhappy in any way. He had had enough of not being listened to for a lifetime. Dan, realising Phil was asking his opinion, nodded and tightened his grip on his as if scared Phil would leave if he let go.

~~~~

In the car, Phil sent a quick text to his mum, explaining he was going to the police station and that he’d explain once he got home.

Once at the police station, Dan was taken into the back of the station, away from public eyes. The police had originally wanted to get him alone and ask him a few questions but he refused to do or say anything without Phil present.

When he entered the interview room, Dan clung straight to him, seemingly happier now. Phil ignored Dan’s clingy nature and assumed he just sought physical comfort from a familiar face; Phil wasn’t going to deny him that.

“Okay, so first question, when did your father begin to hurt you, emotionally or physically?” the nice-looking lady questioned. She seemed sincere but Phil wasn’t sure how gentle one could stay with such a topic.

“Um,” he said, looking to Phil who responded by nodding encouragement and hugging him a little tighter. “My dad used to play hit me as a kid. It kind of just got worse and worse. I remember him slapping me and kicking me in the crotch because-” Dan paused to sniffle.

“It’s okay. Take your time sweetie,” the lady said in a calming tone.

“-because I got a B+ on a test. That was a-a few months ago I think. It hasn’t changed much since a few years ago. They usually just hit me and tell me how worthless I am. It’s worse when I get a bad mark in school.” Dan had proper tears rolling down his face at this point. Phil’s eyes were swimming in tears as well but he couldn’t cry. One of them had to be strong and it obviously wasn’t going to be Dan. Not that he had any reason to be strong while talking about this aspect of his life.

“You said ‘they’. Does that mean your mother hits you too?”

“Sometimes. My dad usually kicks and hits me. My mum stands back cheering my dad on and telling me how worthless and disgusting I am. But she does sometimes. When I do bad, she won’t make me dinner. I have to sit there and watch them eat though. They don’t talk to me when that happens. They talk to each other, about me. Ask each other where they went wr-wrong and sometimes talk about new-new ways to hurt m-me.”

Dan is shaking violently and balling his eyes out by this point. Phil, not able to take it anymore, pulls Dan’s head into his chest, feeling Dan’s hands latch onto his shirt. “Can we have a break?”

“Of course. We’ve got what we need to arrest them both which is all we really wanted. We would like him to testify in court but that won’t be for a while,” the woman said understandingly.

After Dan had calmed down a little, Phil pulled his head up and kissed him again. Dan clung to Phil tighter as they kissed and once he pulled away, he started crying again.

“I’m s-sorry. I shouldn’t do th-that.”

“Dan, I kissed you, remember?” Recognition seemed to flash behind his eyes as he sniffled one last time. Phil wiped away Dan’s tears and pecked his lips once more, unable to stop himself. “I’m never going to let anything bad happen to you again.” He pulled Dan to stand and began to walk down the hall.

“Mr Howell,” the same lady from before called, chasing after them with a coffee cup now in hand. “With both your parents in custody, you’ll need to find somewhere to live. We prefer a relative but it is up to you. You’re seventeen, you may choose where to live. We just ask that you inform us once you decided and to decide in a timely manner. Think over your options, ask people you trust for their opinions and let us know once you decide.” The lady smiled again after explaining the situation. She seemed overly smiley for such a case but she was calming so he was thankful.

“I’d like to live with Phil,” Dan said decidedly before tensing. “If that’s okay with you, of course?”

“Of course it’s okay with me. I’d be happy for you to live with me.”

“This isn’t really a legal matter at this point since legally you’d still have a house. But if your parents go to jail, and it’s likely they will, we will have to bring this up again and sort through the legal aspects. Anyway, I’ll let you go now. Do you have a way to get home?”

“Yes; my mum came to pick us up,” Phil explained. His mother replied that she’d pick them up after he texted her in the car.

“Okay, stay safe you two.” The lady turned around and so did they. Dan was walking a little more on his own now but they did still hold hands and stood a little closer than was probably socially appropriate. Once out in the public’s area again, Phil spotted his mum and walked over to her.

“Hi, mum. Ready to go?”

“Yep, are you both okay?”

“We will be.” She seemed to take this as answer enough and led them to the car.

~~~~

Once home, Phil asked Dan to wait in his room while he spoke to his mum. He was slightly scared leaving Dan alone but his mum needed to know what was going on and it was better to not have him present for that.

“Is it okay if Dan stays here for a while? I kind of already told him it was since he has nowhere else to live and I’m too scared for him to be on his own,” he rushed out quickly.

“Of course. He can stay here as long as he needs. Would you mind telling me why you were at the police station in the first place though?”

“Oh right. Um, Dan’s parents, they, uh, they were abusive. I panicked when he didn’t pick up so I ran to his house and called the police. His dad’s in hospital since he was shot and his mother is being taken into custody. Today or tomorrow, would you be able to drive us around to his house to get his stuff?”

“Oh, the poor dear. Of course. Just let me know when you’d like to leave. Is there anything else I should know about?”

“He, um, he self harms.” His mother’s face paled considerably at that. “That’s why the first aid kit was out. We have to hide anything that he can use.”

“Of course. I’ll start straight away. Anyway, what are you doing here? Go talk to him; he’s had a very big day and he’s probably exhausted. I think he could use a friend right about now.”

“Oh, right, yeah. Thanks, Mum, I love you.” He turned and began to leave, his mother saying “I love you too,” as he left the room.

~~~~

Dan had been living with Phil for two months now. It mostly consisted of school, Chris and Pj teasing them about their quote-unquote  _ disgustingly cute relationship _ and video games to procrastinate homework. It was a good system; maybe not so good for their grades but they’d be fine.

They’re relationship was thriving too. Phil had told his parents they were dating the night after they confirmed it themselves and now the only time they were separated was school classes and bathroom breaks. They had decided that since they were both turning eighteen soon, they would move in together. Even if their relationship didn’t last (and neither had any doubts that it wouldn’t), they were still friends. Their money-saving was going alright but turns out not spending what you earn was a skill neither of them possessed.

Phil’s bed had also been changed over to a queen as well but that didn’t seem to stop Dan sleeping half on top of him. Phil never minded though, and he especially didn’t mind this particular morning.

“Bear, time to wake up,” he said, lightly poking his cheek that wasn’t pressed into Phil’s chest. Dan grumbled and curled into Phil, though a smile was present on his face. “Come on.”

  
Phil pulled Dan up to kiss him. “I love you so much,” he said. Not only was today marking two weeks clean from self-harm which was a big deal on its own, but the words in blue above Dan’s head, words that once said such awful things, now read  _ Happiness _ .

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one-shot I've written but I'm really happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feedback/Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you’re interested in more --> https://fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have a question about any of my stories, send me a message on tumblr and I'll reply as soon as possible.


End file.
